A Pirate's Life For Me
by Sally6
Summary: Will has a dream. Slashy ficette.


*Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, and I'm not making any money out of writing this.  
  
**Author's Note: I'm not a slash writer by trade but Pirates brought out the devil in me and I just couldn't resist. Apologies if it's terrible, this is my first ever PWP and quite frankly I'm a little scared about the fact that I've written it.  
  
A Pirate's Life For Me  
  
The slow rhythmic rock of the ship as it tossed against the waves and the aching creak of damp wood were of small comfort to Will as he stood with both hands on the wide wheel and watched night draw in over the ocean.  
  
He felt lonely here, standing the night watch as Jack slept below. Their search for Elizabeth had as yet been fruitless and he was beginning to wonder to himself, in these long empty hours, whether her heart truly lay with him or with the wealthy Commodore and all he could offer her.  
  
There was a creak from behind. Swirling around, sword drawn, he breathed a sigh of relief as the first shards of moonlight illuminated Jack's harsh profile and glinted off his teeth, bared in his usual rakish grin. Will put his sword back in its scabbard and smiled back at his friend.  
  
"Will," he staggered over to the other man's side, "Ah can't sleep, you go below, ah'll keep lookout tonight." He rested his hands reverently on the wheel beside Will's.  
  
"No, I said I'd keep watch tonight, and I will. Besides, you need to sleep. "  
  
Jack gave a short laugh, hoarse from a lack of sleep and too much tobacco, "Well, by the looks of things you need it more than me, y'savvy?" He dragged his eyes lazily over Will's body before giving him another immoral smile.  
  
Will felt his stomach lurch, but shrugged it off as just seasickness. "Don't be ridiculous, you've been up three nights in a row now, and I want to do my share of the work. If you don't like it, then I'll fight you for it." He lifted his chin defiantly, one hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Placing a light hand on Will's chest, Jack replied, "How many times have I asked you to trust me, Will? I can take one more night." It lingered for only a moment but the contact was just enough to draw Will's brown eyes up to meet Jack's.  
  
The moment seemed to last an eternity before Jack finally broke the dangerous silence.  
  
"Fine." He slumped back against the balustrade and sank to the floor, "But seein' as we're both goin' t'be up anyway, be a good lad and leave the steering to me?" jack didn't want anything to happen to his new boat and he wasn't completely comfortable with having a beginner in charge of her. He pulled a small leather bottle from amongst his layered clothes and took a long swig before passing it Will who had joined him on the ship's soggy deck.  
  
He took just one gulp but instantly regretted it. He wasn't really a drinker, and a thick heaviness spread through his veins making his head loll and his eyelids grow heavy. It wasn't long until he was a limp, crumpled heap. He should have learnt by now not to drink anything Jack offered him. That rum was probably over a hundred years out of date.  
  
Jack pried his fingers from around the bottle and gave another husky cackle before settling down to a night's contented drinking.  
  
***  
  
He could feel hands on his shirt buttons, calloused and rough, and other buttons under his own hands, a fierce desire driving them. Something at the back of his mind thought, 'Elizabeth?'  
  
Before he could take the thought any further he felt a surge of liquid fire spread through his body and down to settle in his groin as the last of his buttons became undone and the other hands began to run over his chest, pulling him closer. With a harsh rip he laid his own palms over the other person's lean chest, relishing the feel of taut muscle and bone under his skin.  
  
Something warm and wet met his left nipple. He let out a startled gasp before leaning back and feeling the heat mount. *Oh*...The lips were soft as feathers, and yet rimmed with a harsh coarseness which sent shivers juddering down his spine. The other person lashed out to taste his flesh with their tongue. Will let out a sound like that of a trapped animal. The deck spun underneath him and his stomach lurched.  
  
Reopening his eyes he caught a glimpse of the person atop him. Wicked dark eyes flashed at him from under long, velvety lashes. White teeth bared in a crooked, devilish, grin.  
  
Jack?  
  
*Jack*...  
  
Without either of them moving, somehow their mouths met. The kiss hard enough to bruise. Jack pried the other man's mouth open with his enquiring tongue and Will became surrounded by hot, wet, heat. Somehow his hands became tangled in that wild mass of hair and he pulled it closer, hunger consuming him.  
  
He pulled away. Will gasped for breath. He'd never experienced anything like this before. So wrong, and yet....ahh. Jack found the nape of the other man's neck and tasted the flesh there with his pointed tongue. The swipe of it soothing the places where his teeth bit and grazed, striking a fragile balance between pleasure and pain. Will felt himself drawn closer and closer to the edge as Jack continued his exploration down his muscular chest.  
  
Slim hips rubbed into his thighs. A trail of kisses worked down his stomach to his belt leaving him bucking and gasping as he grappled with it. Jack had already lost his and glanced up to flash another wicked grin before lowering his head again. A low moan climbed from Will's throat and reverberated around the silent night; filled only with soft, urgent breath.  
  
Jack travelled back up to meld their mouths together in another urgent kiss. Their bodies crawled over each other, hot, hard, burning. The friction built up to an impossible level of intensity. Will felt himself slipping.  
  
A long slim hand coiled around him. He couldn't help but let go. Light flashed in front of his eyes as the boat spun and spiralled, lost in heat and ice and.....oh...oh...he arched back, only enhancing the tortuous sensation.  
  
Barely having breath left enough to focus, he grasped the other mans shoulders and with a last, bone shaking effort, let out a hoarse, gasping, "*Jack!*"  
  
***  
  
Will's eyes flew open suddenly. The moon was still out, the sky a velvety black. He was breathless.  
  
A figure was leaning over him and as his eyes readjusted to the gloom he realised with a start that it was Jack. He was looking at him with a curious glint in his eye, and said just one thing;  
  
"Now, that *is* interesting."  
  
The End 


End file.
